


A Storm is Coming

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Garage, Hiding Feelings, I groaned when I wrote the title, Not my best, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snow, silly little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm is fighting her feelings for a certain Canadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. They just live in my head.

 

She wasn't sure exactly when it had started but Storm found herself having very different thoughts about her friend 

Logan. But there he was shirtless with those oh-so tight jeans bent over the open hood of his car. If she had been any 

other women, he could have sensed what she was feeling but she had turned on her power to mask anything that she 

might be giving off.

 

"Pass me that wrench, if your done gawkin' at me." Wolverine's voiced carried a low growl.

Storm smirked as she handed him the requested item. An image of Logan kissing her flashed through her mind.

Logan jumped and hit his head on the hood. "Damn."

 

She turned quickly to peer down at the car's engine. "What's wrong?"

 

"Ain't nothin’ wrong with the car. Just wasn't expecting something. "He ran his fingers through his hair.

He was quite for a few minutes while working on the car.

“Something you want to talk about?"

Storm hadn't thought that far ahead. She wasn't a good liar. Better to stay as close to the truth as possible. 

 

"Just wanted to see how you were coming along with this thing."

 

"I'm done." 

 

He closed the hood and turned towards her. He stood closer to her and waited. His stare was penetrating.

 

“What is it?" Storm asked.

 

"I'm wondering when you're gonna tell me why you're really here."

Logan moved closer to her and leaned to whisper into her ear.

 

"You can cover most of it up but I can smell something is  different about you."

Storm shivered.

 

Then Wolverine was looking deep into her eyes, searching. Her hand moved on its own to touch his chest and she 

stopped hiding.

 

Logan's eyes closed, suddenly overwhelmed with her scent. He started a deep rumble in his chest. It grew louder and 

then he flashed his sharp fangs. One hand roughly grabbed her beautiful white hair and pulled her head back to expose 

her neck. The other hand pulled her hips against his body and his eyes flew open.

Storm's eyes were wide and she was shaking. Logan regained control for a moment and let her go.

 

"You better get out of here now. Or I might do something we'll regret."

 

He turned from her with chest heaving. His hands were clinched and the claws had extended. It wasn't until something

fell on his claw that he realized the room had changed. He lifted his hand up and saw a tiny perfect snowflake. He

survived the garage now full of falling snow. The room was cooler than before but not cold.

 

"That's one way of giving me a cold shower.” He couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Oh, Logan…that's not why I did it..." Storm's eyes went from completely white to back to normal and she gave a wicked 

smile. "I'm covering the door and windows for some privacy."

 

He let out a loud growl and lunged at her.

But it was Storm that surprised him by giving the first bite.

 


End file.
